


A little stupid

by einsKai



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Phichit is the third wheel again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:04:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/einsKai/pseuds/einsKai
Summary: Phichit is third-wheeling again but maybe this time he will get his own date?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PeachiChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachiChan/gifts).



Phichit is tired. It's been a long week not only for him but for all the other figure skaters as well, but _he_ has to endure the stress alone.

 

He has seen Guang-Hong Ji and Leo cuddling, he has seen Yuuri and Viktor holding hands and talking with low voices, he has seen Yuri Plisetsky ( _Yuri Plisetsky_ ) going on a date with that Otabek guy.

 

He documented everything on his Instagram of course, but he kind of wishes he had someone to do the same. Not that he has anyone in mind.  
(He has someone in mind.)

 

Now he's stuck third-wheeling Guang-Hong and Leo again, for the third time this week and for the thousandth time in his life.

 

He may be exaggerating but he's feeling lonely when he watches those two. They are cute though, so he snaps a picture or two.  
(Okay he snaps more than two pictures but that's fine, he can gift them a photo album on their wedding.)

 

He'll probably attend their wedding as their best man, without a date.

 

"Forever alone :(", he captions a selfie on Instagram, in the background the happy couple, smiling, laughing.

 

It's not like Phichit is not happy for them or unhappy spending time with his friends, he's just the third wheel and that sucks.

 

Okay maybe he's jealous, he admits to himself, thinking loudly by accident.

 

"Then you should go talk to him!", Leo says, Guang-Hong nodding along excitedly. "You two totally fit together, also the heart eyes he gives you whenever you walk by are so obvious! I don't need to start with yours, they are even more obvious", the tiny Chinese says, standing up from his seat across the table and stands next to Phichit, "he also follows you on Instagram! He does that with no one else, you know?"

 

Panicking Phichit almost screams: "He has an Instagram?! Oh I didn't know!"

 

Leo starts laughing, reminding Phichit of that incident a few weeks ago where he got drunk  
(no not drunk, tipsy)  
and posted photos of the time on Instagram. He captioned one of the photos of him hugging the embarrassed Seung-gil Lee with "I'm so in love with him!"  
(This one was deleted a few hours later, but enough people had seen it to start a shipping wave all over the internet.)

 

Head buried in in arms Phichit thinks he's starting a midlife crisis.  
(Is that a thing at age twenty?)

 

"If I had known he has Instagram I wouldn't have posted that! What if he saw? That would be the most embarrassing confession ever!" "So you do admit you like him?“, Leo asked, smirking as if he was holding back laughter. Phichit looks up and locks eyes with Leo. His eyes say "Seriously, am I not obvious enough?" but he says "I am deeply and completely in love with Seung-gil Lee, I would like to go on dates with him and do all the couple-y stuff you can do with your Chinese cinnamon roll, just that I would probably be _his_ cinnamon roll considering his personality-"

 

Before he can ramble any further a voice starts speaking, its owner standing behind Phichit: "I would like for you to be my cinnamon roll, whatever that means. I have indeed seen your photo and I was just waiting for you to confess to me in person while you're sober. Now that that's the case...", he takes Phichits hand, "please excuse me taking your friend on a date."

 

Phichit stares at Seung-gil, Leo and Guang-Hong with utter confusion. "W-What? How? What is happening?", he stutters while he is dragged away from his friends  
(by his... what? Boyfriend? He screams internally)  
"Leo, Guang-Hong, help! I'm being kidnapped!" "No you're not. Calm down and enjoy your date. You did enough third-wheeling for a lifetime!", Guang-Hong Ji calls after them and somehow Phichit suspects him to have something to do with Seung-gil turning up so fast at the exact time he confessed his feelings.  
(He confessed his feelings to Seung-gil! He just realised that!)

 

"Oh my God I'm so stupid", Phichit mumbles, but Seung-gil only smiles the cutest, smallest smile in the world and kisses him.  
Maybe being a little stupid isn't so bad when it comes to Seung-gil, he thinks as he reciprocates the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> So this became our OTP last night through... things and I wanted to write something for them.  
> It´s a gift to my best friend and bro who always manages to make me smile (at least internally)
> 
> It´s my first work on here and English is not my first language so I would appreciate comments, even though I hate asking for them.  
> (Why did I do it then, I don´t know)
> 
> I´m going to translate and post it on Fanfiktion.de as well (that´s a German website for fanfictions :D)  
> Here it is: http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/584ae240000462d71a33749b/1/A-little-stupid
> 
> I hope you liked my story!  
> -Lia


End file.
